Our Way
by Andara
Summary: Story about strawhat's crew reunion. My version of course..
1. Chapter 1

**One piece belongs to Oda**

Dua minggu berlalu semenjak Luffy membunyikan _Ox Bell_ dan _silent pray_ di Marineford. Luffy dengan setia menunggu para nakamanya untuk berkumpul lagi. Setiap hari Luffy selalu melihat ke arah lautan, dan setiap ada kapal yang singgah di Sabaody, dia menjadi sangat _excited _berharap yang ada di kapal tersebut adalah teman-temannya.

Satu per satu nakamanya kembali dan bergabung lagi dengannya. Brook sampai di Sabaody Archipelago lebih dulu dari yang lain. Setelah itu berurutan muncul Franky, Robin, Chopper, Sanji, Ussop dan Nami. Mereka semua saling berpelukan dan bersyukur akhirnya dapat berkumpul kembali. Mereka bergantian menceritakan pengalaman mereka selama terdampar di Pulau. Sanji, Nami, Ussop, Robin, Franky, Chopper dan Brook cukup bijak untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkit soal Ace. Mereka sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain, walaupun Luffy terlihat sangat senang sampai menangis ketika bertemu lagi dengan nakamanya, tetapi mereka semua tahu kalau hati Luffy masih sangat sakit akibat ditinggal kakak yang sangat dicintainya. Membiarkan Luffy sendiri yang membuka pembicaraan mengenai Ace adalah keputusan yang sangat tepat.

"tinggal menunggu Zoro, setelah itu kita bisa melanjutkan petualangan kita" kata Luffy sangat semangat. Tiga hari menunggu tetapi nakama yang ditunggu-tunggu itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"kemana ya Zoro itu, sudah tiga hari tapi belum muncul juga" Luffy mulai mengkhawatirkan Zoro yang memang terkenal dengan kebuta arahannya yang sangat parah.

"dia kan buta arahnya parah, mungkin tersesat" Nami menjawab, terdengar nada kekhawatiran yang sma dalam ucapannya.

"tapi kita dia kan punya _vivre card_, tidak mungkin tersesat" kata Robin.

"dasar marimo sialan, menyusahkan saja, seharusnya kita sudah berangkat tiga hari yang lalu" Sanji yang mulai habis kesabarannya daritadi hanya menggerutu.

"aku harap dia baik-baik saja" kata Chopper khawatir. "lukanya sangat parah ketika kita bertarung di Thriller Bark dan bertambah parah ketika kita bertarung melawan _cyborg _Kuma dan Kizaru"

Jantung Luffy hampir berhenti berdetak mendengar ucapan Chopper. Dia kembali mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu, kejadian dimana teman-temannya menghilang satu per satu di depan matanya tetapi dia tidak bisa melindungi mereka, dia kembali mengingat betapa pengecutnya dia menyuruh semua nakamanya untuk kabur.

Keadaan ini langsung disadari teman-temannya. Chopper hanya bisa berucap "maaf" dengan lemah. Nami mendekatinya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan Luffy "ini bukan salahmu, setelah kupikir kalau Kuma tidak mengirimkan kita ke Pulau-pulau itu, mungkin kita semua tidak akan berkumpul lagi disini. Ini bukan salahmu Luffy". Luffy hanya mengangguk mendengar pernyataan Nami. Ia berharap Zoro segera muncul dan mereka dapat berpetualang bersama lagi.

Luffy memutuskan untuk menunggu Zoro di Sunny Go, dengan begitu mereka bisa langsung berangkat ke Pulau selanjutnya ketika Zoro tiba.

Ring ring.. ring ring.. suara den den mushi terdengar memanggil dari arah dapur. Sanji yang sedang memasak untuk makan malam mereka mengangkat den den mushi itu.

"Ya, siapa ini"

"aku Trafalgar Law. Bisa kau panggilkan Mugiwara?"

"Hey Luffy, Law mencarimu" teriak Sanji memanggil Luffy yang sedang tidur-tiduran di kepala sunny Go"

Karena Luffy sedang sangat malas beranjak dari kepala Sunny Go, dia memanjangkan tangannya dan mengambil den den mushi dari Sanji. "Ya ini Luffy"

"Luffy, aku menemukan anak buahmu mengapung di lautan"

Luffy yang sedang malas-malasan beranjak bangun dan turun dari kepala Sunny Go dan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul di dek kapal. "kau menemukan Zoro? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku ingin bicara dengannya"

"Banyak sekali pertanyaanmu. Kan tadi aku sudah bilang menemukannya, dia tidak baik-baik saja dan sekarang dia tidak bisa bicara denganmu"

"kenapa tidak bisa bicara denganku? Kau tidak menculiknya kan?

"hwoaaa... kau menuduhku sembarangan Mugiwara. Temanmu Zoro, aku menemukannya pingsan di sebuah kapal kecil di lautan, lalu aku memeriksanya ternyata dia luka parah. Tapi sekarang kau tidak usah khawatir karena dia bersamaku, aku sudah melakukan operasi terhadapnya dan mengobati semua luka-lukanya. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku, bukannya menuduhku yang bukan-bukan"

Mendengar pernyataan Law, Luffy agak sedikit _shock_. Ternyata lukanya malah bertambah parah, batin Luffy. "Err.. terima kasih Law, maaf aku tadi asal bicara. Kau ada dimana? Biar aku kesana menjemput Zoro"

Setelah Law memberitahu dimana lokasinnya berada, Luffy menutup den den mushi itu dan mulai berpikir. Ia melihat wajah para nakamanya satu persatu yang menampakkan ekspresi kelegaan karena mendengar kabar tersebut dan ekspresi yang mengatakan kalau Zoro hampir saja mati di tengah lautan. Melihat ekspresi Sanji dan Robin yang tidak biasa serta tingkah Brook yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu, Luffy angkat bicara kepada nakamanya itu "Brook, aku ingin kau mengatakan kepadaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Thriller Bark setelah aku pingsan"

Brook dan Sanji saling berpandangan. Brook tidak tahu apa sebaiknya menceritakan kejadian itu kepada Luffy atau tidak sebelum akhirnya Luffy habis kesabaran dan meneriakkan "_It's an order! Tell me what happened!"_ Brook tidak berani berbohong dan menceritakan detail kejadian di Thriller Bark kepada kaptennya itu.

Luffy jatuh berlutut ketika Brook selesai menceritakan kejadian tersebut. Ia merasa dirinya sangat tidak berguna. Tidak bisa menyelamatkan kakaknya, meninggalkan temannya sendirian di Imple down, dan kegagalan sebagai seorang kapten yang tidak dapat melindungi anak buahnya. Air mata menetes jatuh di pipinya. Bukan hanya Luffy yang menitikkan air mata, tetapi Nami, Ussop, Chopper dan Franky yang ikut mendengarkan dan sama tidak tahunya dengan Luffy ikut meneteskan airmata.

"AKU SUNGGUH TIDAK BERGUNA" teriak Luffy sambil meninju permukaan dek. "Aku gagal sebagai seorang adik, gagal sebagai teman bahkan gagal sebagai kapten"

"Luffy…" bisik semua para nakamanya lemah

"Luffy, itu hanya perasaanmu saja.. kami semua tahu kau berusaha sekuat tenagamu untuk menyelamatkan Ace, melindungi kami anak buahmu, kau juga setia kawan. Tetapi hidup ini berputar Luffy, ada saatnya di atas dan ada saatnya kita di bawah. Kejadian yang menimpamu belakangan ini akan menjadikanmu lebih kuat, bukan menjadikanmu lemah" kata Nami yang masih terisak. Luffy masih diam menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ace, Bon-chan, Zoro melakukan hal itu karena mereka punya kepercayaan terhadapmu Luffy.. mereka tahu kaulah yang akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut di masa yang akan datang. Mereka tidak mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka dengan sia-sia. Kau tahu Zoro bilang apa waktu melawan Kuma di Thriller Bark? Dia bilang kalau dia tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu, membiarkanmu mati sia-sia, maka mimpinya menjadi pendekar pedang terhebat di dunia juga akan mati bersamamu. Aku yakin bukan hanya Zoro yang rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Kami semua, nakamamu, rela mempertaruhkan nyawa kami untukmu Luffy" Sanji mencoba menjelaskan kepada kaptennya.

Luffy mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba perlahan-lahan berdiri walaupun agak sedikit terhuyung. "Aku adalah Kapten kalian, tugaskulah melindungi _kalian_" Luffy berkata tegas menekankan kata _kalian _sambil melihat para nakamnya satu per satu.

"kau salah jika berpikiran seperti itu Luffy. Tugas _kami_ melindungi kapten kapal ini, tugas _mu _meraih impianmu karena jika impianmu terwujud, impian kami juga akan terwujud" kata Sanji yang sekarang sudah menyalakan rokok ke-empatnya sejak pembicaraan ini dimulai. Nami, Ussop, Robin, Chopper, Franky dan Brook juga iku mengamini perkataan Sanji.

Luffy terpaku mendengar perkataan Sanji dan dukungan dari yang lain. Ia sangat beruntung mempunyai nakama terbaik yang ada di dunia. Ia sadar mendengar perkataan Sanji. Banyak yang sudah membantunya, bahkan mengorbankan nyawanya untuk membantu Luffy. Itu semua semata-mata hanya karena mereka percaya bahwa Luffy akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut di masa mendatang, bahwa Luffy akan membawa perubahan besar pada era Bajak Laut. Luffy berjanji pada dirinya kalau pengorbanan kakak dan teman-temannya tidak akan sia-sia, Ia _harus_ menjadi Raja Bajak Laut dan memastikan impian para nakamanya juga tercapai bersama impiannya.


	2. Chapter 2

_Strawhat's crew_ akhirnya sampai di tempat yang telah diberitahukan Law sebelumnya. Luffy, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Robin, Brook, Chopper dan Franky sudah bersiap diatas dek unutk menyambut nakama mereka yang terluka. "Zorrrooooooo…." teriak Luffy sekeras-kerasnya. Mendengar teriakan kaptennya, Zorro yang saat itu sedang terbaring di kasur memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangun dari tempat tidur dan segera berkumpul lagi dengan teman-temannya.

Tetapi tiba-tiba kapal berguncang, membuat Zoro kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh lagi ke tempat tidur. Suara meriam dan tembakan terdengar dari luar. "Marine sialan" umpat Zoro dan ia pun memaksakan diri untuk bangun. Zoro berjalan dengan susah payah untuk membuka pintu kamar itu. Setelah terbuka, ia melihat keadaan diluar sekarang sangat kacau. Semua sibuk melawan serangan dari para Marine. Zoro tidak cukup bodoh untuk ikut ambil bagian dalam kekacauan tersebut. Matanya terus mencari dimana kapten yang memanggilnya tadi, atau teman-temannya yang lain. "Marine sialan" umpat Zoro sekali lagi. Ia sadar bahwa Marine pasti menyerang sebelum Sunny-Go mendekati kapal Law. Sekian lama mencari, akhirnya Zoro menangkap bayangan Sunny-Go di kejauhan. Tetapi kapal itu sangat jauh sehingga tidak mungkin untuknya kesana.

* * *

"Luffy…. Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat Zoro" teriak Ussop

"Dimana tepatnya?" balas Luffy sambil menghalau meriam dari Marine dengan Gomu-Gomu No nya

"arah pukul 10"

Luffy langsung memanjangkan tangannya kea rah pukul 10 sebagaimana yang telah diinstruksikan oleh Ussop.

* * *

Zoro melihat ada sebuah tangan yang memanjang kearahnya. Ia tahu kalau itu adalah tangan kaptennya. Ia meraih tangan itu sambil berteriak "Law, terima kasih atas segalanya. Aku berhutang padamu. Maaf aku pergi dengan cara ini, tapi suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu lagi dan aku akan membalas kebaikanmu dengan cara yang semestinya". Law yang sedang berkonsentrasi melawan para Marine tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya mengangguk memberikan tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

"Zorrroooooooooooooo….." teriak Ussop, Chopper, Franky dan Luffy bersamaan sambil bercucuran air mata. Yang lain hanya bergumam "Zoro" dan Sanji bergumam "Marimo" sambil masih berkonsentrasi menghalau serangan Marine. Nami mengarahkan Sunny-Go menjauh dari tempat itu. Setelah mereka berhasil kabur dari kejaran Marine, Ussop, Chopper, Franky dan Luffy berlari kearah Zoro dan memeluknya erat.

"Hey, apa-apaan kalian. Lepaskan" tetapi tidak ada satupun yang melepaskannya.

Mereka semua bahagia akhirnya bisa berkumpul lagi, kali ini lengkap.

"Maaf ya aku terlambat"

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau sudah kembali. Mari kita berpestaaaaaa….. SANJIIIII, FOOD!" teriak Luffy

Semua larut dalam kegembiraan malam itu. Tidak ada yang lebih bahagia kecuali Luffy dalam pesta itu. Luffy sangat rindu akan kebersamaan dengan teman-temannya. Ia kangen dengan suara yang sedang berlatih pedang, suara omelan navigatornya, berdebat tentang siapa yang layak menjadi kapten, kangen masakan terenak dari koki baratie-nya, kangen dengan segala pujian yang diberikan adik kecilnya, kangen melihat tangan-tangan yang tiba-tiba muncul untuk menghiburnya ketika ia sedang bosan, suara ketukan palu tukang kayu yang selalu mempunyai ide brilliant untuk membuat sesuatu yang baru, dan suara violin yang mengalun indah di siang dan malam hari.

Luffy melihat kearah nakamanya satu persatu dan bersyukur karena mereka semua telah kembali. Mereka akan bersama-sama untuk meraih mimpinya masing-masing. Luffy berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi para nakamanya dengan seluruh kemampuannya yang ada. Ia tidak mau ada yang berkorban lagi untuknya. Luffy mengajak Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, dan Brook bergabung dengannya bukan hanya untuk membantunya untuk meraih cita-citanya menjadi Raja Bajak Laut, tetapi ketika Luffy mengajak mereka, Ia berjanji untuk membantu mereka meraih cita-cita mereka masing-masing. Dengan begitu, baru ia akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut yang sebenarnya, bukan hanya meraih mimpinya tetapi juga membantu meraih mimpi para nakamanya.


End file.
